Big Time Cheater
by Shawna13
Summary: Kendall is so excited because Jo is finally returning from New Zealand. But will his happiness last?
1. Jo returns

**Hi everyone! Ok this is my first Fanfiction so if you don't like it im sorry but ill get better hahaha**

Kendall sat down in the Palm Woods lobby, anxious, and excited. In his left hand he held a flower that he brought as a welcome back present. In his right hand he held tickets to go see Jo's new movie that just came out yesterday

But mostly he was extremely happy because his beautiful girlfriend that he hasn't seen in three years was returning to L.A today. Right now.

"_Where is she?" _Kendall thought beginning to get worried. Jo's plane landed at the airport at 2:30, and the airport was only 15 minutes away from The Palm Woods. Now it was 3:00, and Jo should have been there by now.

"_Her plane was probably just delayed." _But just then the door opened to the Palm Woods, and a tall blonde girl with long blonde hair walked in carrying a green suitcase. Kendall's heart soared and he quickly stood up and began walking towards that girl. His girlfriend. Jo

But Kendall stopped walking quickly when a tall, tan, brunette guy walked in carrying a identicall suitcase to Jo's. He caught up to Jo and took her hand, and smiled at her. Kendall gasped at the romantic look in both of their eyes as they looked into each other eye's. Kendall glanced around and then dashed into hiding behind a plant. He peered out and saw Bitters handing Jo the key to her old apartment. The tall boy leaned in and gave Jo a quick peck on her cheek and then walked out of the Palm Woods. Jo turned around and grabbed the other suitcase that the boy had brought in and started walking towards the elevator. She passes right by the plant Kendall was hiding behind, and pain shot through his heart.

"_Was Jo cheating on him?"_

**So what'd ya think? Hate It? Love it? Like it?**

**Please comment so I know how I can improve in further chapters**

**sorry its so short...**

**Thanks!**

**-*Shawna***


	2. Talking it out

**Ok so yay I'm really happy that I have gotten good reviews so far on my first story! Its stuff like that that makes me want to continue lol Thanks!**

**Now on to the storyyy**

Kendall's POV:

Tears in my eyes, I stumbled up to my apartment. I couldn't believe that after only three years apart from each other, Jo had replaced me! And I thought that we were great together. I thought she loved me as much as I did! I spent every day for the past three years just waiting until the day when she would return home. I had Katie track down what plane she was taking home to L.A just so I could be the first one to greet her when she walked in the Palm Woods doors. She led me on. She made me think that she would wait for me. That she wouldn't look at any guys while in New Zealand, because she only loved me. I promised the same thing. Only one difference, I had kept my promise.

I walked through the front door, in a trance. My mom looked up from her book, smiling and expecting to see a happy Kendall because my girlfriend had just returned. Instead she saw a miserable and teary-eyed boy, similar to the one who existed for months after Jo had left. I knew by the look in her eyes that she was remembering those days of pure torture. I wouldn't eat anything, or play hockey, or record for BTR. All I did was lye on the couch or my bed and sob.

"Kendall, honey, what's the matter?" she said standing up and walking over to me.

I looked up at her, not wanting to say it out loud. Once I told somebody it would be confirmed. No more hoping that I was dreaming.

"Jo is cheating on me" I mumbled quietly staring at my feet.

"What, honey, I didn't hear you."

"Jo is cheating on me." I said, louder. I stumbled over to the couch and sat down burying my head into a pillow.

"Oh Kendall I'm so sorry. I know how much you have been waiting until her return. But you have been away from each other for three years…" She trailed off, and I wondered if she knew that I was just upset more by what she said

"Mom, I know you mean well, but I just want to be alone right now." I stood up and walked off to my room, slamming the door behind me. My eyes drifted to a picture of Jo and me at the zoo. We looked so happy, and carefree in front of that elephant exhibit. That picture of us pushed me over the edge. I sat down on the floor and cried.

**1 hour later**

Kendall's POV:

Finally, my eyes dried up. One hour of crying can really dry up your tears. I was all cried out, now it was just pain in my heart. My Jo was gone, off with another man.

"_Who is he?" _I thought to myself.

Time for some research. I pulled out my laptop from under my bed and fired it up. I went on Google Images and typed in Jo Taylor and boyfriend. The first few pictures that came up were pics of me and her together. Then one spotted my eye. It was Jo with the same guy that she had walked in with today. They were hugging and laughing on set of Jo's movie. I clicked on the article attached to the picture and read it.

Jo Taylor caught with new Boyfriend

New Zealand:

Jo Taylor was recently caught cuddling with her hot new co-star Daniel Smith. This new couple was caught on set of the movie that they star in together, which is set to premiere later this month. Daniel confirms that sparks have been flying between the two since the first day of filming, three years ago. No word on how Jo's ex-boyfriend has been taking this. Jo had broken up with her boyfriend Kendall Knight (Singer in Big Time Rush) Prior to her three year move out to New Zealand for filming. Jo Taylor is set to return to her hometown of L.A with Daniel later this month, just in time for the premiere of their hot new movie.

I sat back with fresh new tears from this article. I couldn't believe this! Sparks have been flying since their first day of filming? Kendall started into the face of Daniel in the picture, anger beginning to fill him.

"_I'm going to kill him for stealing Jo away from me" _I thought angrily. I slammed the laptop closed and shoved it back under my bed. "_I don't want to look at that dirty little cheater anymore."_

Just then there was a knock at his door.

"Honey, Jo is here to see you." My mom called out through the door. She sounded worried about me, and I felt bad for her.

But then my thoughts jumped to what she had said. Why was Jo here? Why did she even need to see me? She has here other new boyfriend now. I was old news. I rose from my chair, and wiped the remainder of tears from my eyes. I exited my room and walked over to the couch where Jo was sitting.

"KENDALL!" She screamed jumping up from the couch and running towards him. She embraced him in a hug, but I didn't return it. She pulled away confused and hurt that I hadn't returned our first hug in three years.

"Sooo Kendall how have you been?" Jo asked, trying to cover up the awkward moment.

I stared at her innocent face. The face of a cheater. I knew then that I didn't want to wait to tell her. What would be the point? I needed to tell her right now, that I knew she was a cheater.

"Jo Taylor I saw you walk in the Palm Woods today. I saw the way you looked at the boy you walked in with. Please, Jo, just tell me the truth… Are you cheating on me?"

I looked into Jo's deep brown eyes. I saw sad tears forming in her eyes, which had glowed with happiness just moments before. She opened her mouth. And then closed it, without saying anything. She took a deep breath and the opened it again.

"No Kendall. I'm not! I still have feelings for you! I cried every day for weeks, months even after I left you! Daniel is just a big idiot. He thinks we have something going on but we don't! Not now! Not ever!" Jo's voice rose higher and higher.

I looked at her but something still didn't feel right.

"No Jo. I'm sorry but I saw you with my own eyes. You couldn't wait for me, but I waited for you. I cried every day after you left just like you did. The only difference is you got a new boyfriend to comfort you, but I didn't get a new girlfriend. Good-bye Jo. We are done"

I turned away from her, not wanting to see how much I had hurt her. I turned and walked back to my room. I sat back down on my bed and stared at the wall.

Jo's POV

I stared at Kendall as he walked back to his room, not even turning to pay me one last glance. Tears formed in my eyes and all I wanted to do is run after him, and scream. I wanted to make him understand that I wasn't cheating! But I was frozen, my mouth gaping as the only boy I had ever loved left me.

"_What have I done?"_ I thought to myself. I hated myself for letting Kendall see me with Daniel.

Mrs. Knight walked out and looked at me with hate in her eyes. I had upset her son, so now she hated me too. I took that glare as a message that she wanted me out of her apartment now.

"I'll just leave then" I mumbled quietly. I grabbed my bag off the floor and stumbled over to the door. I closed it gently behind me and stood in the hall, alone.

"_I should probably go back to my apartment to unpack"_ I thought to myself numbly. But I couldn't pull myself away from the door to Kendall's apartment. Sad and defeated I slid to the floor. I reached into my bag and pulled out the picture frame that I had purchased in New Zealand for Kendall. In it I had put a picture of us, on the beach cuddling on a blanket. I threw the expensive frame on the ground and it split in half.

"_Just like my relationship"_ I thought to myself. I began to cry. Alone and sad I sat there sobbing until nightfall. James and a girl walked up to the door, hand in hand. I looked at him.

"He_ will probably hate me now too"_ I thought to myself.

Just as James opened his mouth to talk to me, I grabbed my bag and fled down the hallway, leaving the broken picture frame behind.

**So what do you think? Yeah its long hahaha but once I started writing I just couldn't stop!**

**Thanks for reading! You are awesome!**

**Stay Happy**

**-shawna13**


	3. Alone

**Ok so now here is chapter 3! I am really excited about this chapter because I get to show Kendall's sadness and his friends and family's worries about him Sorry if I spoiled the chapter for you… haha but there is more than what I just said…**

**Sorry for this long author's note **

**Now on to the story!**

Kendall's POV:

For the next three days I sat staring at the wall. I was passed crying now. I felt like I had no tears left. Just pain in my heart, and the conversations my family and friends were having outside my door didn't make me feel any better. They thought that I wasn't listening to them, or that I could not hear them. But they were wrong. Just now, they were having a conversation right now, at breakfast.

"I am really worried about Kendall…" James said speaking up to break the silence at the breakfast table.

"I agree. He doesn't even sleep at night anymore. The first night he woke up screaming at Daniel." Logan replied.

"Maybe we should have him talk it out with Jo?" Katie volunteered.

"No that wouldn't work either. He could get into an even bigger fight with Jo and that could make him even sadder." Logan pointed out.

"Maybe we should talk to him about it. Try and cheer him up or something, guys." Carlos said, sounding like he had a mouth full of pancakes.

More mumbles of "Yeah" sounded but I had stopped listening. I didn't want to hear my friends talking about me anymore, like I'm a weirdo. After all kids go through breakups all the time. I am probably the only one throwing a big fit like this. Sure, after a breakup you heart was broken and you thought that you couldn't go on living. But then you move on, find someone new or just go back to hanging with your best friends who help you through it. Instead I refuse food, sleep, and contact with anyone. My breakup was different. Jo was special to me. She was the only girl I had ever loved, but none of that matters anymore.

My door creaked open and a beam of light entered my dark room. I closed my eyes, so that I wouldn't have to look at whoever walked in. I didn't want them to see my bloodshot eyes, that reflected my sadness, and lack of sleep.

"Hey Kendall, how you doing?" Logan's concerned voice pierced the silence in my room.

I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to see his face. Slowly I nodded my head up and down, to see if maybe I could convince him that I was fine and that he should just leave now. No such luck.

"So Kendall, James, Carlos, and I are going to go play some hockey… Do you want to come? Maybe it will help you feel better." Logan said sounding hopeful.

I sighed and opened my eyes. It was time I started facing everyone. Logan was standing in front of me, and James and Carlos were behind him in the doorway. They all had hopeful looks on their faces.

"No thanks guys. But please stop worrying about me. I'm going to be fine; I just need some time to think." I said hoarsely. I forced a small smile that I knew Logan didn't buy. But Logan didn't bother me anymore. He retreated out of my room following James and Carlos. They quietly shut the door behind them, leaving me alone in the darkness.

**One day later**

Jo's POV:

I sat down in the bright sunlight next to the Palm Woods pool. I had wanted to stay back in my room, alone thinking about Kendall, but my dad said that I needed to go get some fresh air. I had agreed, only because I didn't want him worrying about me anymore. My phone buzzed, and I eagerly picked it up praying it was Kendall responding to my thousands of texts and voice mails. I had been trying to contact him since that night that I returned from New Zealand and Kendall had seen me with Daniel. But as always, my excitement faded away because it was never a text or call from Kendall. It was always Daniel, asking me how come I have been avoiding him. But this one text said that he was coming to see me.

"_Great just what I need" _I thought angrily to myself.

A few minutes later a tall tan guy with chocolate brown eyes walked up next to me.

"Miss me?" Daniel's voice whispered in my ear. I jumped up and twisted around ready to slap him. But then he kissed me right on the lips. Shocked and furious I wrapped my hands around him wanting to pull him away from me.

"_Get him off of me!" _I screamed to myself, as Daniel began stroking my hair during our kiss. Finally I managed to pull him away from me. But right before I pushed him off of me, I looked up at a window to a room that I knew so well. A familiar blonde haired boy was looking out that window. But before he could see that I was pushing Daniel off of me and not responding to his kiss, he disappeared from the window. I shoved Daniel into the pool, and I looked back up at the window where Kendall was just moments before. He was gone. He saw me kissing Daniel, but not me attacking him. Feeling defeated I spun around and stormed off back inside the Palm Woods lobby, leaving Daniel shocked and soaked in the pool.

**So that is chapter 3! I hope you have been enjoying this story and please review!**

**As always thanks for reading!**

**You rock!**

**Stay Happy**

**-shawna13**


	4. Healing

**Hi! Time to work on chapter 4! This one should be good because it's nice and quiet in my house haha...yeah so enjoy! **

Kendall's POV:

I retreated from my window, more shocked and hurt than before. It had seemed like Jo didn't even care that she hurt me. But yet, she sent me so many texts, asking for forgiveness, or asking me to meet her in the lobby so we could talk. She just keeps tricking me, confusing me more than I already am. I sighed, knowing what I have to do. I couldn't keep living alone in my room. It has been four days already; it is time for me to just move on. Jo was gone, and I had to accept that. I stood up and walked towards my bedroom door. I took a deep breath and opened up the door. I walked into the living room of the apartment, squinting from the light that I hadn't seen in four days. Gasps came from around the room, which everyone quickly tried to cover up. I slowly walked over to where there was a plate of leftover waffles from a few minutes ago. Everyone's eyes were staring at me, watching me every move. It was starting to get really annoying as I chewed my first bite of food in four days. Just now did I realize how hungry I actually am.

"Can you please stop staring at me like I'm a weirdo" I whispered after swallowing my first bite of waffle. Suddenly cheers erupted around me, like I had said the answer to a million dollar question. Then I was in the middle of a group hug, everyone dropping everything they were doing to rush over to me.

"Oh Kendall we thought you would be in there forever!" My mom exclaimed, hugging me tightly. Everyone was laughing and smiling that I was finally out of my room. Throughout this whole celebration I remained quiet. I just ate my waffle enjoying the first bite of food in such a while. When I had finished two more waffles along with a cup of orange juice, I turned and looked at my three best friends. I took another deep breath and said

"Can we go play some hockey?" Their faces lit up like I had just offered to give them a million dollars. They responded with "Yes!" "Of course" and "Yay!" (The yay was from Carlos). I put a small smile on my face, but even though it was small, it was the biggest smile I had in a week. We gathered up all our hockey gear, and headed off to the rink. Right before we went out the front door I turned and waved to my mom and Katie who stood watching me. The smiled and waved back, probably the happiest they have been in four days. I turned back around and jogged to catch up to my friends.

**15 minutes later**

Man, did it feel wonderful to be back on the ice. Soon, I had the biggest smile on my face and I was not forcing it. We divided into two teams, me and Carlos vs. James and Logan. We shot goals, and checked and had a great time.

"_Hey for being off the ice for a while, I'm doing pretty well" _I thought to myself pleased, as I scored my third goal. I skated my Carlos and gave him a high five, before we got back in position for the next round.

An hour later, the final score was 8-5 with me and Carlos for the victory. We smiled and laughed about the game while we put our clothes back on.

"Hey before we leave, who wants some candy? I'll pay" I said as we walked back into the ice rink lobby.

"Me! I want candy" Carlos said, imitating a five year old.

James and Logan laughed and then said yes to candy. We walked up to the candy counter and got a Reese's Peanut Butter cup king sized for me, a pack of M&M's for Logan, Twix for James, and a cotton candy for Carlos. While the candy counter girl went to get the cotton candy, a commercial for Newton High came on. I froze staring at the counter. James, Logan, and Carlos felt me tense up and they looked up at the screen. Once they saw what it was for they froze to, not knowing how I would react.

"_Jo" _I thought. The announcer on the commercial said that Jo was returning to Newton High. Then her voice came on, the sweet voice that I knew so well.

"I'm back from my three year field trip, and I have tons to share" Jo said in a mysterious voice. I took deep breaths trying to compose myself. Carlos took his cotton candy and we slowly walked away in silence.

"Give me minute guys?" I said quietly. I walked over to the bench, sat down, and bravely brought my eyes back up to the TV screen to watch the end of the commercial.

"_Jo is gone!" _I thought angrily to myself. _"Now stop acting like this, you are just going to worry your friends even more." _Some voice in my head scolded.

I stood up and walked back to my friends who were waiting at the door. They stared at me with worried expressions again.

"_They probably really think I am a weirdo now."_

"You ok buddy?" James asked.

"Yeah I'm better. I'll be fine" I said.

They nodded their heads and we walked out the door. James and Logan patted me on the back reassuring me that it will all turn out fine.

I wasn't completely healed.

But I was getting there.

**So that's the end of chapter 4! Wow I really enjoyed writing that. I know it seems like it's an ending (or at least it does to me...) but it is not!**

**I shall update again very soon**

**Stay happy!**

**-shawna13**


	5. Broken Heart

**I don't really have anything to say right now haha**

**Now on to the storyyy**

Jo's POV:

I sighed, staring up at the sky. Another day, forced out to the pool by worried parents. At least today, I didn't have to worry about Daniel. He finally got the message yesterday when I pushed them in the pool. I got a text this morning from him saying its over.

"_We never started"_ I thought angrily when I read that message.

Today I stared at my phone, wondering if it was worth sending another text to Kendall. He probably wouldn't answer, but then again I'll never know unless I send another message. Who knows, maybe today is the day he would finally answer.

"We need to talk…Please respond Kendall" I typed, and then sent it to Kendall's cell phone number.

Kendall's POV:

"Ok dogs learn the lyrics to this song and be back here on Friday so we can record. NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Gustavo roared, as Kelly passed out the lyrics to their new single.

My friends and I nodded and then left Gustavo and Kelly in the recording studio.

"Does Gustavo seem madder than usual?" I asked my friends.

"Yeah, he must be stressing over our six week tour coming up next month." Logan said looking over the lyrics.

My phone buzzed and I picked it up.

"One new text message" it said. I opened it up, and then saw who it was. I froze for a minute. My friends didn't even notice I had stopped for a few more steps. They turned around and saw me staring at my phone screen.

"_Jo" _I thought.

"You Ok buddy?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah" I muttered.

I clicked open on the message, not even paying attention to my friend's concerned faces watching me.

"We need to talk…Please respond Kendall" I read quietly to myself.

"Fine" I muttered.

I typed "Fine meet me in the lobby"

I looked up from my phone, and looked into their faces.

"Who was that?" James asked as I walked back toward them.

"Jo" I said.

Surprised looks crossed their faces. They knew that I haven't been responding to any of Jo's messages.

"She wants to talk. I said yes" I told them.

"Maybe that is a bad idea…" Logan said.

"No" I said fiercely. "I need to talk to her."

I walked off towards the Palm Woods Lobby, leaving my friends curious and worried behind.

Jo's POV:

I gasped once my phone buzzed, showing a new text message from Kendall. I could cry right now, from pure happiness. Sure, he still may hate my guts, but at least we were making progress again.

"Fine meet me in the lobby" I whispered reading Kendall's text.

Quickly I replied "I'll be there" and dashed inside to the lobby. I paced all around, to anxious to sit down.

"_What is he blows me off?" _I thought to myself nervously.

I looked up at the door, and watched a crowd of people walking in. Then my heart jumped. Right behind a short girl with short, there was a familiar boy.

Tall, with blonde hair. And then those magical green eyes, which I have gotten lost in countless times.

Kendall's POV:

I walked into the lobby, half expecting to not see Jo there. But, she proved me wrong. There she was, beautiful as ever. Blonde hair, tied into a ponytail, and her brown eyes, that usually glowed bright with happiness and life. Today though, they were dark from sadness.

I walked towards her, suddenly afraid for what would happen during this meeting.

"Hi" she said, shyly.

"Hello" I said stiffly. But that was hard. It was taking me so much effort not to sweep Jo up right now and kiss her, begging for her to love me again.

"You want to sit down?" she asked, looking at me nervously. I nodded and took a seat on the couch.

Jo sat directly across from me, staring at my face. I waited patiently, not sure why she brought me here. After long moments of silence I finally spoke up.

"So what did you want to talk about, Jo?" I asked.

She took a deep breath, and then laughed a little. That took me by surprise. What was funny about our relationship?

"I don't know actually why I brought you here. I guess I just wanted to see you." She said smiling at me.

I didn't smile back.

"Well then if that is all I should go then…" I stood up, and turned to leave. I had better things to do than hang around with her.

"No wait Kendall! Please don't leave!" I turned and looked at Jo.

"Fine" I muttered sitting back down.

Daniel's POV:

I crouched behind a plant in the Palm Woods lobby watching Kendall and Jo. My Jo. I had regretted sending that break up text to Jo right after I sent it, and now she was already going back to her old boyfriend Kendall! He doesn't deserve a talented girl like Jo, I did. I had to get her back, and the only way I could do that was to scare Kendall off.

"Kendall I swear I have always loved you! Nobody else!" I heard Jo plead with him.

Kendall looked at her thoughtful, as if trying to figure out if she was lying or not.

"_Time for me to go ruin their relationship" _I thought deviously.

Kendall's POV:

"Please take me back Kendall. Daniel thought we had something, but we don't!" Jo said. "I love you" she added, almost whispering now.

Just then Daniel walked up.

"_Great" _I thought. This isn't going to end well.

"Hey baby." Daniel said coming up behind Jo.

"What do you want Daniel. I'm busy" Jo said whipping her head around to glare at Daniel.

Just then he kissed her on the mouth. I opened my mouth and stared at them in disgust.

"_How could she?" _I thought to myself

"_She brought me here to gloat. To make fun of me. For still having feelings for her." _I thought to myself. I felt so used, so embarrassed.

"_How could I fall for her tricks?"_

Jo pulled away and turned to stare at me, at a loss for words. I stood up, not seeing any reason for me to be here anymore.

"Kendall! I uhh no! This isn't what you think it is!" Jo said stammering.

"What ever Jo. You go back to Daniel, and I'll just leave." I said.

I turned and walked away.

Not looking back.

**So how did you like it?**

**Sorry if you didn't like how I kept switching back and forth between a whole bunch of views, but I really wanted to show everything from different people's views…**

**Please review!**

**Stay happy!**

**-shawna13**


	6. almost perfect again

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while…I have been really busy with end of summer plans…ill try and update faster again haha**

**Now on to the story:**

Kendall's POV:

I was broken hearted again.

She had led me on.

I should have known better.

I made my way up the loud halls of the Palm Woods, feeling broken and cheated. I had a strong feeling of déjà vu. But I wasn't going to repeat what comes next; I wasn't going to walk into my apartment and go sulk for the next three days. I stuck my key in the lock, and opened the door. I walked into to be greeted by a crowd of worried faces. I couldn't look at them though, they were right and I was wrong. They had said that if I go see Jo I would feel worse, but I had ignored them. I walked past them, to the kitchen. I reached into the bowl of fruit, and pulled out an apple. Turning around, I sat down at the counter, biting into my apple, staring back at the faces of my friends.

"Well?" Carlos finally said, breaking the silence. He was searching my face, looking for any signs of good news. I gave him none. I finished chewing the bite of apple, and then I told them what happened, in a strong voice.

"Oh, Kendall I'm sorry that she led you on like that." My mom said, moving towards me. She placed her hand on my back, comforting me.

"I'm fine guys. I knew that it was too good to be true. I don't deserve love I guess." I said staring at my feet, not wanting to see their concerned faces. It seemed that now, everyone was staring at me like that. I finished my apple, and tossed the core into the garbage.

"Let's go play some air hockey." I said grinning. The surprise that crossed over their faces was priceless. I knew that they all were expecting a depressed Kendall, again. But I wasn't going to let that Kendall come out again.

Camielle's POV:

"Ok, Jane just set the camera up right there." I said pointing to a spot near the lobby's front desk.

"Camielle, tell me why I have to do this again." Jane said sighing, as she moved the camera over near where I had directed.

"Because, Jane, I need to shoot an audition tape for the casting directors of the new movie. They said that they want to see us performing, why we aren't being observed by people." I told her, staring at my costume make-up in the mini mirror I had brought. I had to get this just right. If I had any chance of making in big in Hollywood, I had to land the part in this major movie. I was done with TV shows. Those were too childish now. I was ready for the big screen, where everyone would know my name.

Jane shook her head, but agreed to help me. She positioned the camera, and then pointed some lights at me. Once she was done, she retreated back to the lobby chairs to continue reading _Seventeen_.

I turned and looked around at the Palm Woods lobby, making sure everything was just right. People were sitting in chairs, laughing and talking to each other. Bitters was at his desk, checking in a new couple who had a dream of becoming the best song writers in the world. Guitar Dude was strumming some notes to a new song he wrote, over near the entrance to the pool. Then there was a tall blonde girl and a tall brunette boy arguing over in the back.

"_Perfect" _I thought to myself. I moved toward the camera to press the record button.

**Later that day:**

Camilelle's POV:

I grabbed an iced tea, and settled at my computer. I brought up the video of my audition, and clicked play. I studied it, making sure that everything was perfect. I needed this job more than anything in the world. But soon my attention was diverted from my performance, to the two people arguing in the back of the lobby. I paused the video, and then zoomed in on the two people. Their faces slowly became clearer, and I realized it was Jo and her co-star Daniel. My heart went out to Kendall, who had to suffer the pain of losing Jo. Of course, I missed Jo as my best friend, so I was paining too. She was my best friend, but I stopped hanging out with her once Kendall had told me what she had done to him. I re-winded the video, and ignored my acting, now focused on what Jo and Daniel were yelling about.

"Why do you do this to m, Daniel? You know that I hate you, and that I am in love with Kendall!" Jo shouted, glaring at Daniel.

"I know that Jo Taylor. I don't like you either, but if I can't have you NOBODY CAN!" Daniel hissed, but his voice rose at the end. Hatred and anger glared in both of their eyes.

"I knew it. I knew you were trying to tear me and Kendall apart!" Jo said, tears filling her eyes.

The video shut off, reaching the end of my acting performance. I sat back in my chair, a thousand thoughts swimming around in my head.

"_Jo wasn't cheating?" _I thought to myself

First things first, I had to tell Kendall.

**Sorry about this chapter…it didn't turn out as well as I predicted haha…**

**Please review!**

**O and I have a brand new thought for a new story to come out soon because this story is almost done and so is my BIG TIME BABY story**

**Stay happy**

**-shawna13**


	7. Telling Kendall

**Heyy ok if you read my other stories you would know my excuses for not updating quick but if you don't ( *sad*) then I'll just repeat it haha**

**I have been busy with end of summer stuff, b4 school which starts in just a few days (*sob*) so yeah but here you go another chapter! **

**Almost done with the story now**

Camielle' POV:

I slammed my laptop closed, and jumped off my chair, bursting with adrenaline. This new found information can change everything, and it had me so excited! I just had to get to Kendall and quick before he stops caring about Jo. Grabbing my finished iced tea off the table, I ran to the sink, and dropped the glass into it. It made a loud clank, and I briefly wondered if I had broken it by accident. I had forgotten it was glass, and just remembered when it was too late. The glass was already out of my hand, falling the short distance into the sink. But there was no time to return and check. I would worry about that later, when I got back from telling Kendall what I had found out. Besides, I was already out the door when the loud clank echoed across the room.

Rushing through the complex halls of the Palm Woods, I thought about where Kendall might be. Yesterday, when I talked to Logan on our movie date, I heard he was finally getting over his break-up. That means that he could be anywhere, out having fun. There was the possibility that he wasn't even in his apartment, but I just had to pray that he was. Finally I reached the door to 2J, panting and sweating. I raised my hand, enclosed in a fist, to knock at the door. Just as I was about to pound on the door, it swung open, and before me stood two boys dressed in swim shorts. I quickly pulled my fist back, so that I wouldn't punch the famous blonde boy that stood before me, or his brunette friend.

"O, hey Camielle. Me and James are heading down to the pool, but Logan is still here." Kendall said, stepping to the side so I could see farther into the apartment. Logan was seated at the couch, next to Carlos who was eating a corndog as usual. He waved at me, with a smile that was shown all across his face. And those beautiful eyes, that I so often got lost in. But, sadly, I wasn't here to hang with my boyfriend today. I had business to take care of with Kendall. Reluctantly, I tore my eyes away from Logan, and looked back at Kendall who was clearly confused. Well I was about to confuse him even more.

"We need to talk!" I said, shooting out my hand to grab his wrist. He stared at me confused, and then whipped his head around to stare at his friends, whose faces were mirrors to Kendall's. I yanked his wrist, pulling him out into the hallway. Then I took the door, and slammed it closed leaving a confused James in the doorway, and two stunned friends on the couch, one of them being my boyfriend.

"Umm, Camielle what is goin-"He started saying, but I quickly cut him off.

"Jo's not cheating." I blurted out, watching the many emotions suddenly flash across his face. It was almost comical the way he looked. If this situation wasn't so serious, then I would be laughing at the confused boy in front of me. In his eyes, and across his face, I noticed pain from hearing Jo's name, confusion once he realized what I said, happiness once he comprehended it, and the more confusion when he realized that I could easily be joking with him. Finally, anger crossed his face, as he assumed I was kidding with him.

"Listen, Camielle, if this is a joke then you are sick. You know that I am still upset over Jo, and lying to me like this isn't helping me get over her faster." Kendall said glaring at me. He turned to walk back into his apartment.

"No, Kendall, wait! I swear I'm not lying with you. I have proof." I cried out, putting my hand on his shoulder to stop him from leaving.

Slowly he turned back around to face me, the anger gone from his face. Instead, it was a blank expression. He took a deep breath, and stared down at me. I waited patiently for his response.

"You are sure she isn't cheating?" he whispered, staring intently at me.

I nodded and said, "I'm Sure, Kendall. I swear I wouldn't lie to you. You are one of my best friends." I said, a small smile forming on my face. Happiness broke out across Kendall Knight's face, the first time in days. I felt like cheering, and crying. Tears of joy, of course. Finally, everything turns out the way it should. It was just so romantic; after being torn apart by Daniel Jo and Kendall would finally be reunited!

"How'd you find out?" Kendall said his voice excited to finally have his one true love back.

"I caught Jo and Daniel fighting on video. She accused him of deliberately getting in the way of your relationship. He admitted it to, saying that if he couldn't have Jo then nobody could. He will stop at nothing to tear you and Jo apart." I said quickly, dyeing for Kendall to understand so he could go see Jo.

"I've got to go see her!" he said, dropping his towel onto the floor. He set off walking towards the lobby, I only turning around once to thank me. Just then, I remembered something else that I had seen in the video.

"Kendall, you have to hurry! I just remembered something! Jo was so upset and mad; she is leaving the Palm Woods and returning to North Carolina. She doesn't want to be around Daniel, and she couldn't have you, so she is just leaving." I called out rushing towards Kendall who had turned to listen to me. When I had finished explaining, fear crossed Kendall's face and I knew why. He couldn't let Jo leave, now that he knew the truth. He nodded his head and thanked me again. He turned around and sprinted to the lobby.

Kendall's POV:

My legs ached.

My heart thumped.

My breath came in short gasps.

But I wouldn't stop.

I had to get to the lobby.

"_Why did we have to get an apartment so far away from the lobby?"_

My heart ached.

I needed Jo to love me.

I needed to hold Jo in my arms.

I had to get her back.

"_I have to reach Jo before she checks out of the Palm Woods."_

**Yay so yeah that's the end of this chapter! The final chapter of this story will be posted soon!**

**Please review**

**Stay happy**

**-shawna13**


	8. Racing for Jo

**Ok yay a new chapter! Well actually the last chapter of this story… yup no more Big Time Cheater after the end of this chapter…so now I'll just shut up so you can find out what happens haha**

Kendall's POV:

As I raced through the Palm Woods halls, about a million and one thoughts flashed through my mind, all about Jo. I couldn't believe I had let her down, not trusting her. I hated myself for that, but hopefully Jo would forgive me. After all I did have an excuses; that rotten boy Daniel was very good at convincing me there was something going on between him and Jo.

"_You're not even going to have a chance to see Jo unless you speed it up!" _I told myself.

I pushed myself o run faster, weaving in and out of the few people that were in the hallways. Some shouted my name; others asked me what I was doing. Then there were the few people who got angry when I almost knocked into them. But I didn't respond to any of them that would take way too much time. And I was short on time.

I rushed around a corner, and almost ran right into Jett. I stopped short, so I wouldn't crash into the man in front of me.

"Kendall, watch where you're going!" He hissed at me, clutching his heart. I obviously scared him, and he was not happy about that. On normal circumstances, I would be happy I gave him a scare, since I hated him. He was almost as bad as Daniel

"Sorry." I said quickly, trying to sidestep him. He moved quickly though, blocking my path.

"What's the rush, Knight?"

"I have to go meet Jo." I said impatiently, glancing at my phone looking at the time.

"I just saw Jo. She was crying and holding luggage…I tried talking to her, but she wouldn't say anything." Jett said, fixing his hair. I really felt like punching him right now.

"Yeah, well I have to catch her before she checks out, so if you'll excuse me." I said inclining my head in the direction that I should be running in right now.

Jett stared at me, challenging me to try and get past him. I stared back, unblinking trying to break him down so he would just move over. His dark, cold hateful eyes stared back into mine. Finally he sighed and slowly stepped to the side. I grinned and took off full speed down the hallway, shouting a quick "thank you" over my shoulder.

"Slow down, Knight!" I heard Jett call madly. I slowed down to a quick walk, not wanting to anger him anymore or else he may start trying to ruin my life again. But once I turned the corner I started running again, looking over my shoulder to make sure Jett wasn't following me. That's when I ran right into an elderly woman who lived with her grandson who was trying to make it big as an actor.

"_Shit" _I thought to myself, as I whipped my head around to look at the woman I had crashed into. Then my eyes fell to the floor as I saw all the groceries that I had caused her to spill.

"Here let me help you. I am so sorry." I said embarrassed, dropping to the floor as I began gathering the spilled food.

The woman just huffed, and slowly bent down to help me. I quickly reassured her that it was my fault that she dropped her groceries, and that I should pick them all up. She nodded, and then straightened back up, somewhat relieved.

After a few moments of silence as I gathered the food, and she watched me, she finally spoke up, "Why were you in such a rush?" She muttered.

"Oh, I was trying to reach my girlfriend in the lobby. Well, my ex-girlfriend actually. I made a huge mistake because I thought she was cheating but I just found out she wasn't and…" I trailed off. "It's just a long story…"

I brought my eyes up to look at the woman standing above me, and was suddenly filled with surprise. Tears glistened in her usually grey eyes, which now sparkled a bright blue. A smile spread across her face, which was so often set in a straight line. Of course, I'd only seen her a few times since she moved here but her image was not one to be soon forgotten.

"Go." She whispered to me, reaching out a hand and gripping my arm. She pulled me up from the ground firmly but gently. She must have noticed the confusion in my eyes, and she continued explaining.

"Go now to your girlfriend, and take her back! Tell her you love her as much as I see you do. I can tell you can't live without her, and you need to have her understand." She said, pushing me forward into the hallway.

I opened my mouth, about to ask why she was doing this for me, when I should be gathering her spilled groceries, but she stopped me.

"There is no time to thank me, or ask for an explanation. Just know, that I to made a mistake, but by the time I went to him to fix my mistake, I was too late." Her smile faltered for a moment, but then she composed herself and urged me on. I nodded, a smile also spreading across my face. I pivoted around, in the direction of the elevator, and rushed off.

"Good luck, Kendall" I heard her call out faintly.

Rushing off, I continued the race to the lobby

I reached the elevator, out of breath but determined to keep going. Frantically I pressed the button for the elevator, shuffling my feet around on the carpet. Finally, after what seemed like years, the gentle "ding" echoed around the empty hallway as the doors to the elevator opened. My happiness soon faded though when I saw the full elevator. There was no way in hell I could fit in there. I groaned, and the people gave me apologetic looks as the doors closed again cutting me off from them. Spinning to my right side, I dashed off the doorway a little farther down that led to the stairway. I flung the door open and started off down the stairs two at a time. The only sounds in the stairway were my feet pounding against the cold metal stairs. Finally, after tripping a few times and stumbling down the stairs in my hurry, I reached the door to the lobby. I flung the heavy door open, and was greeted with a warm blast of air, that differed from the cold chill in the stairway. I squinted my eyes, the bright light hurting them since I had just come from a dark and gloomy place. Quickly, I scanned the bustling lobby searching for that familiar girl.

She wasn't by the pool doors, or the parking lot doors. She wasn't among the crowds of teenagers looking at a list of auditions. Nor was she with the few kids waiting in line at the snack vendor. I finally spotted her, next in line to check out of the Palm Woods at the front desk.

"Noo!" I screamed, and then suddenly everything seemed to move in slow motion.

I ran to the couch, and jumped on. Pressing my foot against the back, I rode the couch down as I flipped over onto its back. I hurled myself over the coffee table, nearly hitting both my feet on the expensive looking vase in the center of the table. I dashed to my right, avoiding a man who just walked in carrying about a dozen suitcases. Then I quickly stepped to my left and ran forward, to not run right into a little girl holding a tray of food. Reaching the line of sad and depressed people, waiting to check out and leave their Hollywood dreams behind, I pushed my way to the front. I placed both my hands on a girl's shoulders, which were quietly heaving up and down from crying, and spun her around. Then, I was face to face with Jo, looking into her deep brown eyes, which were now puffy and red from the thousand tears she shed.

"Kendall?" she whispered, confused.

"I am so sorry Jo" I whispered back, a hint of a smile playing on my face. Then I kissed her.

It was long, and passionate. She gratefully kissed me back, knowing that I finally understood. The Palm Woods was suddenly dead silent, as everyone watched us. Now, the only sound was the gentle thud as the suitcases Jo was holding fell out of her hands and hit the floor. When we finally broke apart, there were more tears on Jo's face, but for a different reason.

"How?" Was only she could manage to say, but I knew what she meant.

"I'll explain," I started, taking her hand, "over a nice dinner."

She nodded enthusiastically, and together hand in hand started off. But then I remembered something. Turning back, I walked up to Bitters who was staring at us, open mouthed.

"Now, Bitters," I began, "we are going to need that key back." I said taking the key to Jo's apartment out of his hand. "Nobody named Jo Taylor is going to be checking out today."

Then I turned back around, leaving the angry Bitters to mumble about how much he wanted to move himself into her apartment.

I reached Jo, and gave her back the key to her apartment. Then, once again, we walked off to the restaurant, the sun just beginning to paint a beautiful sunset above the tops of the Palm Trees. As we turned the corner out of the lobby, I could have sworn I saw a tall brunette boy crouching behind a plant that didn't hide him very well, scowling. But it didn't matter.

He couldn't hurt us now.

Everything was just fine.

***Tears up* and that's the end of my very first fan fic story! Hope you all liked it and please read my other stories!**

**Sorry it took so long to update, school and stuff but today I'm sick so I stayed home and got to work on my stories so maybe an update later 2?**

**Please review and thanks for reading and supporting me through this one **

**Stay happy**

**-shawna13**


End file.
